Dual Blade
by Angelic-Kitten
Summary: Please lord do not ask me that.......Potty mouth chars.


A.N.: Now trying my hand at another anime fanfic. Yes I know I haven't  
finished the other three, but I felt bored with them. I'm spending my  
spring break writing fanfics. Well.....this is going to be another Inuyasha  
fanfic. Since no one reads my Inuyasha fanfics, I won't be flamed. *Happy  
dance* I'm basing the three main females on a friend of mine, my sister,  
and I, and the main male character on my bestest guy friend. Lucky for me  
neither of them has even heard of Inuyasha....except my sister. *Angelic  
choir singing Hallelujah* Well....here we go.  
P.A.N.: Hai means yes in either Japanese or Chinese.........shudder..........  
  
Dual Blade  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inuyasha related. Please don't sue me, I  
only have fifteen cents. The only character I claim as owner is Aellyn.  
Caelis is the sole property of my sister. Nikita and Jason belong  
respectively to......Ma'lady and Jason. Please don't hurt or sue me......  
Rating: Safe to assume PG-13 for violence and some characters' potty  
mouths.  
Pairings: Oc/Oc and Oc/Sweet & Sugary food.  
Chapter 1:  
Dual Hearts  
  
"Nikita-san! On guard! Here we go!" A small figure leaped to attack a  
taller figure, her broom angrily sweeping at the head of the taller figure,  
who stepped effortlessly to the side.  
"Crap. You almost got me that time Aellyn. You're getting better. Oy!  
Jason! Go buy Aellyn an ice-cream! She actually almost hit me!" The taller  
figure swept Aellyn, the smaller figure, a short bow.  
Jason turned from his kantana practice. "Why do I have to buy the squirt  
ice-cream? She hasn't done anything productive since she got to this dojo."  
Aellyn bowed her head and slunk dejectedly towards the dojo gates. Nikita  
turned her strawberry blonde haired head to her direction. "Aellyn....for a  
first year glaive student, you did better than we could ever expect. Cheer  
up. I'll buy you an ice-cream." She gave Jason a hot-eyed glare. "Be nice  
to the kid. She's younger than we are and needs positive reinforcement."  
Jason snorted. "All that squirt needs is a swift kick in the ass to help  
her on her way off the dojo grounds." He ducked as Nikita threw her  
practice sword at him.  
Aellyn turned her head towards the dojo/temple wall. "I hear  
something....something nice......."  
Nikita ands Jason's heads whipped around to look at Aellyn. They both  
lunged forward in vain to try and catch the tiny girl. "No! Aellyn no!  
Stay!" They yelled as they grabbed the air where Aellyn had been.  
Aellyn jumped cheerfully into the temple grounds next-door. "I hear ice-  
cream wrappers!"  
Inuyasha slid open the door to the well shrine and stepped out into the  
still air just in time to have a small girl land on his head and begin  
pulling his ears yelling cheerfully "Ice-cream! Ice cream!"  
Aellyn landed on a cushy pile of moving silver stuff with doggy ears  
sticking out of it. She joyfully grabbed onto the ears to slow her descent  
to the ground. She continued her litany of "Ice-cream! Ice-cream!" until a  
large hand crossed her range of vision and mercilessly grabbed her magenta  
hair and pulled her off. She began screaming in pain, "Owie! Owie!"  
Nikita and Jason gave each other an evil look when they heard Aellyn's  
cries. Jason threw Nikita a kantana as he grabbed one himself, and they  
vaulted over the wall.  
Jason pulled out his kantana as he saw Inuyasha holding Aellyn by the hair.  
"Child molester! Put the kid down and step away!"  
Nikita looked at the figure and saw her least favorite thing in the entire  
world: a pervert. Her face twitched and she drew her kantana.  
Aellyn grabbed the hand with her little paw like hands, and turned her face  
up to it. She opened her little mouth with its pointy teeth, and bit  
Inuyasha's hand, drawing blood.  
Inuyasha yelped at the unexpected pain, and dropped the kid, letting her  
bounce on the grassy ground. "You little brat! I'm gonna kill you!" He  
bared his fangs and claws, and lunged to attack Aellyn, only to be stopped  
by two kantanas.  
Aellyn rubbed her head like a little chipmunk. "Owie! Doggy hurted me!" She  
pointed a tiny digit in Inuyasha's direction. "Owie!"  
Inuyasha growled at the little girl. "You pulled my ears!" He perked his  
head and sniffed the breeze. "Oh great. Kagome's coming. Just what I need."  
he reached for Aellyn, only to have Nikita's kantana at his throat.  
Nikita tossed her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. "I demand my  
just satisfaction from you pervert."  
Kagome raced around the corner. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where did you go?"  
Jason turned around in time to see Kagome. "Oh. Miss Higurashi. I  
apologize.....again....for our presence on temple grounds."  
Kagome smiled. "Oh it's just you Jason. I assume Aellyn heard the ice-cream  
wrappers again."  
Aellyn smiled and perked up her face at the mention of ice-cream, but kept  
squirrel rubbing her head. "Nihao mah Kagome-san."  
Kagome smiled and leaned down. "Did you hear Sota's ice-cream again?"  
Aellyn nodded, her little girl features smiling eagerly. "Hai. And then the  
doggy got mad at me for pulling on his ears and he threw me...and ah...he  
pulled my hair...and and and and he.......gave me an owie."  
Kagome's face grew stern. "He did now did he? Well. We'll just have to fix  
that now won't we Aellyn?"  
Aellyn stopped squirreling her face. "Hai Kagome-san."  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Well she fell on my head......"  
Kagome smiled. "Osuwari."  
THWUMP. Inuyasha face-vaulted.  
Aellyn fell over laughing. "Doggy made a hole in the ground!"  
Nikita and Jason lowered their kantanas by degrees, and elegantly sheathed  
them at their sides.  
Kagome turned to Nikita and Jason, noticing their kantanas for the first  
time. "Maybe you should put those away somewhere. I should invite you in  
for tea....or something."  
Aellyn poked up her cute little head. "Don't forget the ice-cream!"  
Jason and Nikita sighed. "You and your ice-cream brat should get married."  
Jason murmured.  
Aellyn smiled cattily. "Hai. I'll spend eternity with my ice-cream."  
Inuyasha rubbed his head as he climbed out of the Inuyasha shaped crater.  
"Just as long as you are far away from me brat."  
~Later on~  
Aellyn smiled as she cocked her head to the side. "Ice-cream!," she  
chirped.  
Nikita sighed as she hefted her kantana from the yard. "You should be  
practicing for the exam, not stuffing your face."  
Jason and Inuyasha snorted. They had gotten along rapidly, male-bonding  
over the prospects of women, violence, and hating small children.  
Kagome smiled over her cup of tea. "So you have an exam to take Aellyn?"  
Aellyn smiled. "Hai! I have to pass one test and then I can be a certified  
youkai-" Nikita gagged her with her spoon load of ice-cream.  
"Yamero! Aellyn that is dojo information only!" Nikita grabbed Aellyn's  
short magenta hair as she forced Aellyn to pay attention.  
Inuyasha looked up. "Let her finish." He grimaced, wondering if the phrase  
was 'youkai exterminator.' He punched Jason lightly. "Unless you have a  
major secret to keep that a certain hanyou should not be knowing......catch my  
drift?"  
Aellyn looked at Inuyasha. "You're a hanyou too? Is Kagome-san one too?"  
Kagome spluttered out her tea. "You are a hanyou? You? Normal little Aellyn  
is a hanyou?"  
Nikita nodded. "Hai. She was left on the dojo doorstep one day when she was  
very small. We thought it might be useful to have a hanyou's instincts on  
our exterminating squad. Jason is biased against her because she gets to  
sleep around all day and she never gets any bigger."  
Jason shouldered his kantana. "She's been two feet tall since we got her!"  
Inuyasha snorted. "Shippou won't get any taller either for a long time.  
Hell.....I don't know if the wench will get any better in some areas  
either.....but you never know......"  
Jason snorted. "I feel your pain man, I feel your pain. Oy! Rat girl! Go  
get Caelis! I think she'll want to hear this, being our only mage and all."  
Aellyn stumbled to her feet and saluted. "Hai! Express route or ground  
bounder route?"  
Nikita looked up. "Express both ways. Bind your feet this time! I don't  
feel like removing splinters."  
Aellyn wiggled her bare toes. "Hai!" She sat back down and bound her feet  
and hands around the major sensitive areas. Finished, she hopped to her  
feet. "Lift please!"  
Jason grabbed her by the collar, and she curled up into a ball. "Bring the  
goods! And that thing you call a weapon! Deep feeling we're going to need  
it!"  
Aellyn squeaked. "Hai!" She sprung forward as Jason threw her into a tree.  
Her little paw hands found purchase on the slippery trees even Inuyasha had  
difficulty hanging on to. She gripped the tree tightly with her paws and  
hung upside down. "Save me some ice-cream!"  
Kagome's jaw dropped. "I'm thinking squirrel demon......Wait a second.  
Squirrels can be demons?"  
Jason shook his head. "Wrong species. You have to remember, Japan doesn't  
have squirrels that can do that. We've eliminated badger, mammoth,  
elephant, dinosaur, and anything bigger than your foot."  
Aellyn stuck out her tongue. "Baka ningen!" She swiftly raced through the  
trees with a speed Inuyasha whistled at.  
"Fast little blighter ain't she Inuyasha?" Jason chewed a blade of grass,  
his shoulder length black hair caught in a sudden breeze.  
Inuyasha nodded. "Her size helps her out on that. What does she use as a  
weapon?"  
Nikita smiled softly. "This gigantic pole Jason can't even lift with two  
massive blades on the ends. She calls it her 'Dual Blade.' Nothing cute  
about it either. The last demon she ran into never stood a chance."  
Inuyasha looked in the direction Aellyn had traveled in and fingered the  
Tetsaiga. "Interesting. Very interesting."  
~A Few Minutes Later~  
A crashing sound brought Jason and Nikita to their feet. "Oh shit. We can't  
leave that little squirt alone for nothing can we Nikita."  
Nikita shook her head. "Wait Jason. Caelis can deal with this."  
Aellyn burst out of the trees, chattering wildly in a hanyou dialect  
Inuyasha understood. "Shut up you little squirrel!"  
Aellyn bared her pointy fangs. "Not a squirrel! I'm a cat baka!"  
A female figure loaded with a massive pile of equipment shook her fist at  
Aellyn. "Come help me with Dual Blade!"  
Aellyn smiled and nodded. "Hai Caelis-dono." The little girl scrambled over  
to Caelis and pulled out of the massive equipment pile a large pole looking  
object that dwarfed the tiny girl. She snuggled up to it and began to  
unwrap it.  
Inuyasha looked on with interest as the massive weapon was unveiled. It was  
a seven foot red-stained oak pole with two three foot blades, one per end.  
The girl had obviously wrapped the part where blade met pole in bandages of  
a sort, to protect her fragile hands. "Nice. Does it work?"  
Aellyn looked at Inuyasha. "Hai. I haven't used it in a while though......so  
I'm not sure if I still know how to use it."  
Inuyasha snorted. "I officially challenge you to a flat out youkai battle.  
No yielding or screaming in pain. What do you have to lose?"  
Jason and Nikita walked over to Inuyasha. Nikita brushed a hand under her  
eye and hugged Inuyasha. "It's been lovely knowing you." Jason clapped his  
hand on Inuyasha's shoulder in a brotherly way. "I will pray for your  
soul."  
Aellyn shouldered her massive weapon, with her head bowed. Inuyasha  
snorted. Aellyn looked up, her suddenly yellow cat eyes boring into  
Inuyasha's skull. "I accept your challenge. Prepare yourself, this is the  
end."  
Inuyasha snorted again. "Whatever. There's too much stuff around here that  
will interfere in our fight. Might I suggest a more secluded area?"  
Aellyn barely nodded her head. Her demon eyes watched Inuyasha carefully,  
and she wrapped her Dual Blade up again. "Let's go!"  
Inuyasha set off at a demon speed, Aellyn following in the trees. He  
stopped at the entrance to the well house, and motioned Aellyn closer.  
"Where I am about to take you is where I belong. Don't kill any ningens,  
and there is no sweet food. Do anything stupid, and I will kill you."  
Aellyn looked at Inuyasha. "What about Caelis-dono, Nikita-san, Jason-sama,  
and Kagome-san? Shouldn't they come too?"  
Caelis raced up to the well house. "Just where do you think you are going?  
Huh? Did I give you permission to leave the dojo grounds? Aellyn you will  
go right back to Kagome's house. Move it sister!"  
Aellyn bowed. "Going Caelis-dono."  
Inuyasha guffawed. "Meek little worm! How could I ever think you would be  
worth a fight!?!?!"  
Caelis turned around, icy purple eyes glaring at Inuyasha. "Have a problem  
hanyou?" She brandished her long sword. "I can always fix it for you.  
Kagome has requested that you come as well. We debrief in thirty minutes."  
She walked off.  
~Later~  
"First things first, introductions please!" Kagome looked pointedly at  
Inuyasha.  
"Fine wench. The name's Inuyasha. Age 519, with 500 years from now to the  
Sengoku Jidai."  
"Caelis Namor. Age 17, mage sword fighter in chargr of the Sakura Party."  
"Nikita Radikas. Age 15, vampiric sword fighter of the Sakura Party."  
"Jason Burden. Age 15, druid sword fighter of the Sakura Party."  
"Aellyn Miw-Sher. Age 6, Dual Blade user, cat hanyou, in-training,  
subordinate of the Dual Blade Party."  
"And I'm Kagome Higurashi, age 17, miko."  
Aellyn raised her little hand and fidgeted around.  
Inuyasha looked at her. "What do you want brat?"  
Aellyn bit her lip. "I need to go potty."  
Sighing, Kagome took her hand. "Come on Aellyn."  
Caelis raised her brow and brushed back a lock of brown hair. "With that  
settled, I'm sure Inuyasha can inform us of what exactly is going on here."  
"Well...it started like this:" Inuyasha told them of how Kagome and he had  
met, and once that was finished, Aellyn and Kagome came back, and Inuyasha  
and Kagome told the others about Naraku, Sango, Shippou, Miroku,  
Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, and others.  
Aellyn yawned. It was well past noon, and she needed a nap.  
Caelis shot Aellyn a sharp glare. "We have no choice but to act. This  
Naraku may one day find the well house and move from taking over the  
Singoku Jidai to the present. All in favor of setting up camp in the  
Singoku Jidai say aye."  
Aellyn yawned. "Aye."  
Nikita smiled. "Aye."  
Jason rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Aye."  
Inuyasha laid down on the floor. "I don't care."  
Caelis looked at him. "Then say abstain moron when I call for it."  
Kagome looked at the others. "Aye."  
Caelis smiled. "The ayes have it. With one abstention."  
Aellyn yawned. "I'm tired."  
Jason hit her on her head. "Shut up! I'll pack our essentials on the cart.  
Brat! You get that stupid demon horse friend of yours."  
Caelis yawned. "I'll go scope out the area with Inuyasha."  
Kagome stretched out. "I'll take Nikita and try to get some feminine  
necessities like soap, shampoo, conditioner, etc."  
Nikita smiled softly, showing her fangs. "Don't forget the flea powder for  
Aellyn. And a bag of sugar."  
Aellyn scrambled up. "I'm gonna go find Tsusuke."  
Jason rolled his eyes. "Be fast brat."  
Aellyn saluted. "Hai."  
~Three Hours Later~  
"Cart loaded, stocked with enough food for three weeks with nine people.  
Horse amenities loaded, sugar well stocked, demon horse tied in. We're  
ready to go Caelis." Jason saluted mockingly. "The brat has to walk."  
Aellyn poked her tongue out. "I ride Tsusuke to direct him. He is blind you  
know."  
Nikita walked from back behind the cart, her pale skin shining white in the  
setting sun. "Blood?"  
Aellyn grimaced. "I put it in the spell bag. How can you eat that?"  
Jason hit her on the head. "Because she is a vampire. You are supposed to  
eat ningens, but you think we taste like dirt remember?"  
Inuyasha came up around the corner. "Ningens taste like what they roll in."  
Kagome lowered her eyes angrily. "Osuwari."  
Inuyasha face-vaulted down the well.  
Aellyn rolled over laughing, sounding more like a chipmunk than a cat. She  
took Tsusuke's collar, and led him down the well.  
Jason grabbed Kagome and Nikita and waited for them to be firmly settled  
around his neck before he jumped.  
~Down and Up Again~  
Sango raced up to the well, trying hard to follow Inuyasha's trail. She had  
been worried when Inuyasha had come back so soon after he had left. Thrice  
blasted trees. "Kirara! Give me a lift!"  
The fire cat sprang into action, increasing her size to allow Sango to ride  
her. "Mew."  
Aellyn sat in front of the cart, watching for any sort of attack. A flurry  
of movement caught her attention, and she turned to look at the trees, and  
instead saw a demon cat. "Oy! Who're you?"  
Sango slowed Kirara. "Same question. Are you here on your own little girl?"  
Aellyn warmed up to this strange woman. "No. My dono, my sama, my san, and  
then there's my other san, and then there's Inuyasha, and then Tsusuke-san.  
What's your cat called?"  
Sango sighed. This kid was so cute, how could anyone ever think she was  
dangerous? "I'm Sango, and this is Kirara."  
Aellyn smiled. "Nihao mah Sango-sama. I'm Aellyn." A shadow in the forest  
caught Aellyn's attention, and she whipped out the Dual Blade, startling  
Sango, who reached for her boomerang. "Something's coming," Aellyn  
whispered as she slowly got to her feet.  
Inuyasha leaped up from the tree he had been lounging in. "Aellyn! Jason!  
Nikita! Caelis! Kagome! We're under attack!"  
Jason threw a rock at Inuyasha. "No shit dipstick. Nikita! Find the brat!  
Tell her to ask questions first, and then kill!"  
Nikita sprang to her feet, only to see Caelis waving her arms in  
frustration. "What's up Caelis?"  
Caelis stopped waving her arms. "It's some white haired guy! Aellyn found  
someone and they went to go deal with it."  
Inuyasha perked his ears up and snarled out, "White haired guy? Does he  
look like me?"  
Caelis nodded. "Hai. Then Aellyn would be killing someone you know?"  
Kagome knocked an arrow to her bow. "Sesshoumaru. I can feel his energy,  
and Aellyn's."  
Inuyasha sprang forward, Tetsaiga at the ready. "Stay here Kagome!"  
Nikita and Jason shrugged. "See ya later Caelis!" "Watch Kagome!"  
~Meanwhile, back at the ranch~  
Aellyn snarled, her hair standing on edge. "Sango-sama! Get out of here!"  
Sesshoumaru looked at the little girl in front of him. How could someone so  
small use such a big weapon with ease? It seemed the Lord of the Western  
Lands had underestimated his opponent. He snarled back at her, stunned by  
her lack of manners.  
Aellyn bared her fangs, and......roared at Sesshoumaru. "I'm hungry! Sango-  
sama......tell Nikita-san I want a dumpling for dinner."  
Sesshoumaru looked at the girl. How could you roar one minute, and want a  
dumpling the next? He pulled out the Tensaiga. "You are the most impudent  
child I have ever seen!"  
Aellyn perked her head. "What does impudent mean strange man-sama?"  
Sesshoumaru flexed his arm. "What did your parents teach you when you were  
small?"  
Aellyn smiled, looking like Rin. "Aellyn still small."  
Sango retreated, back to get reinforcements.  
AN: I love ice-cream......I had to drag Sesshoumaru into this somehow! So it  
just so happened to be cheesy, you can't sue me for cheesiness!  
Mwoooohahahahahaha! Cough cough. Back to business. If you people manage to  
get at least three reviews on this story that do not flame me, I will write  
another chapter. If not, then I will just write another story. I have no  
problems writing stuff out. Oh and answer 1 question: If there was a story  
with Wufei from Gundam Wing & a pinball machine, would you read it? 


End file.
